The invention relates to a motor vehicle having at least one display device, for example a screen, and having at least two applications, each of which can be, for example, a software application. The applications successively generate a display content from an information data set and in each case display their display content in a region of the passenger compartment by the at least one display device. The applications exchange the information data set with one another, i.e., information from the same information data set appears successively in the different regions of the passenger compartment.
A typical application of this type is the display of a warning message in a motor vehicle. It can therefore be provided that firstly, for example, a warning signal which lights up in red is displayed in a combination instrument behind a steering wheel if, for example, a temperature of an engine oil is higher than a threshold value. This warning signal can be generated by a first application which is responsible for a screen of the combination instrument.
In order to make more precise information about the problem available to the driver, an application for controlling a combination instrument can make available an information data set with the warning message to, for example, an application for a screen in the center console of the motor vehicle. This second application can be, for example, a component of the Infotainment system of the motor vehicle. The second application can then display, for example, a text with a detailed warning message on the screen of the center console. For this purpose, signal colors, that is to say for example letters which light up in red again, are generally used again.
From a driver's point of view this may, however, mean that he perceives two warning messages which light up in red, specifically one in the combination instrument and one on the center console, in brief succession one after the other, that is to say for example in a time interval of one second, during a journey. If he then averts his gaze from the events on the road, he wastes valuable time on perceiving that both warning messages relate to the same warning message, specifically the high temperature in this example. The driver's gaze is therefore averted from the events on the road for an unnecessarily long time.
Another application is the setting of a destination on a navigation assistance system and the subsequent display of driving messages, for example in the head-up display of the motor vehicle. The driver selects a new destination on a screen and confirms the selection. For this purpose, a first application, for example a control program of the Infotainment system, can display to him a corresponding operator control menu on the screen. On the head-up display, for example an arrow for the next driving maneuver, that is to say for example traveling straight ahead or turning off to the right, is then displayed to the driver by a second application. However, in this context the driver cannot be certain whether the displayed arrow is already associated with the navigation to his new destination or whether it is still based on the old destination because, for example, the route calculation for the new destination is still running.
In the related art there is therefore the problem that it is not clear to a driver whether the information displayed by different applications of a motor vehicle are associated with one another, i.e., whether the applications have synchronized. There is therefore a lack of system transparency.